


equilibrioception

by flags



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, because some positions come with after effects, sherlock shindig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-11 23:46:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flags/pseuds/flags
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>pwp fill for the sherlock shindig prompt on senses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	equilibrioception

Running high on post case adrenaline John had pushed Sherlock against the wall of their flat and snogged the breath out of him.

After some groping and muffled laughter they had relocated to Sherlock’s room, stripped off their clothes, and tumbled onto the sheets.  
Sherlock had turned out to be a very enthusiastic participant once John had caught his interest and after letting him gleefully explore Johns body with his teeth and his tongue and his sinfully clever fingers for a while John pinned him down onto the bed and took to work preparing the both of them.  
Soon they were fucking in earnest and every thrust of John’s hips nudged Sherlock’s boddy a little bit further up the bed until Sherlock’s head hung off the side. Sherlock didn’t seem to mind this position, letting out a stream of encouragements that were backed up by his ankles hooked over John’s hips pulling him closer and his hands roaming everywhere. The two were so caught up in the need for physical proximity, John panting heavily into Sherlock’s shoulder and pressing himself so close that his thrusts became more shallow and erratic.

As he reached climax Sherlock threw his head back farther and arched against John, hands scrabbling to find purchase on slick skin and deep baritone crying out.  
John was soon after with his own release and shuddered a halt, his entire body tensing before slumping down on top of Sherlock. They lay there for a few moments, Sherlock absentmindedly tracing equations with his fingers onto John’s skin and John slowly inhaling the scent of sweat and skin and sex.

John was the first to break the silence.

“We should probably get cleaned up.”

Sherlock made a contented noise that was neither in agreement or disagreement with that statement.

Carefully pulling out and tossing the condom into the bin, John sat up, stretched with only some minor wincing at the aches that the endorphins were no longer quite there to cover, and started to move of the bed to the bathroom, swatting at Sherlock’s foot in a passing invitation to join him in showering. Sherlock lay there for a bit longer, head still hanging off the bed and one arm flung luxuriantly across his eyes as he mentally catalogued several details of the last hour, including the way John’s body had responded to him and particular sensitive points to aim for next time, as well as the way that some of the muscles in his body were still twitching with aftershocks of his earlier orgasm.

“You coming?”

John called from inside the bathroom.

“Hmmm? Oh, yes.”

Sherlock sat up swiftly and promptly keeled over sideways, going down like a tree. Hearing the thump John poked his head out the doorway of the bathroom and burst out into giggles at the way Sherlock was now clambering from an inelegant sprawl in an attempt to stand but only succeeding in falling in a new direction. Sherlock groaned in frustration from his place on the floor, clutching ineffectually at the floor

“John, all the blood’s just rushed away from my head, this is not funny, my sense of equilibrium is totally thrown off!”

Attempting to sit up Sherlock’s body swayed as the world seemed to spin dramatically. Still laughing John walked over and heaved Sherlock to his feet, supporting the dizzy detective to the bathroom despite both their still unsteady legs.


End file.
